The Undead?
by ARaven'sRage
Summary: A mysterious girl roams into the Titans care, and she caught a certain someone's eye. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy:D**

Chapter 1

The Teen Titans were enjoying the time they had from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. It was as normal as it could be a Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Raven trying to read, Robin talking to Starfire about a certain Earth topic. The city was at peace for now.

Somewhere in the city a girl was roaming the was wearing a black and dark blue shirt that stopped at her stomach, a purple skirt, black combat boots, her hair was jet black, she had dark blue eyes, and her lips were coated in purple lipsitck; she was quite gothic. She clutched her stomach as she heard it growl. _'Not now. Got to find something to eat.' _She thought. She continued to walk when she heard someone near. A man tried to garb her, but she defeated him in the blink of an eye. Her stomach growled once again. _'He's not worth it.'_ She walked off, but didn't know someone was watching her.

_'She defeated that guy in one quick movement. Interesting... I should look further into this...' _The person watching her thought. He decided to confront the girl.

The girl walked into the park, but then heard someone one coming closer to her. A man with only one eye showing came out of the shadows. Her eyes widen, and scaned the man in front of her.

"Tell me. Why is a nice girl like yourself doing here at the park at this late hour?" He questioned her.

"W-What do you want with me?" She demanded.

"I just want to help you." He stated.

"No one has ever wanted to help me before." She said, eyes downcast.

"Well, my dear. I would be happy to help you if you help me with a little something." He said and walked a little closer.

She took a step back, and continued to scan the man. She didn't know whether to trust him or not. _'What exactly does this man want from me?'_ She thought. As the man walked closer to her, she took steps back.

"What is it you want from me?" Her voice sounding desperate.

"Do you see that tower over there?" He pointed out toward the water.

She looked, she saw a giant tower in the shape of a 'T' on a little piece of land in the ocean. She looked back to the man.

"In that tower is a group of teenagers known as the Teen Titans." He continued to talk. "I want you to help me defeat them. I saw how fast you beat that man when he tried to grab you."

Her eyes widen at him. _'He saw?' _She asked herself. She forgot about her hunger, but it reminded her when her stomach growled. Her hand clenched it as it continued to growl.

"How is this, I get you something to eat, and you repay the favor by helping me." The man said.

A dark look appeared on her face, and she looked at the man. Her eyes full of rage, hunger, and insanity. The man's only shown eye widen at her expression as a wicked smile appeared on the girl's face. She then lunged on him, knocking him back. She was on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

_If your going to help me get something to eat, then why wait. I can just eat now." _Her voice changed, it was more... sinister.

She leaned forward, but was then kicked off by the man. She stood up gracefully, and stared at him. A fight then started. The fight was stopped when it looked like the man was on the upper hand. He looked over and saw none other than the Teen Titans.

"Well, if it isn't Robin." He said.

"_Slade._" The name sounded like venom coming from Robin.

The girl was on the ground, and when she saw a group of teens, she forgot her hunger once more. _'A group of teenagers... then they must be the Teen Titans that man spoke about.' _She thought. Apparently they knew the man, the way she saw them look at him. She heard the name 'Slade' come out of the boy with the mask's mouth. She then felt a pair of hands pull her up off the ground.

"Are you alright?" The one who picked her up asked.

"I-I should be." She dusted herself off.

"Glorious, I am Starfire." The girl introduced.

"Hi, do you know that man?" She asked her.

"Yes, he is Slade. A man who has done many terrible things." Starfire said.

She looked back to the other, but Slade was nowhere in sight. The rest of the Titans walked up to the two girls.

"Do you have any idea why Slade came after you?" The masked boy asked.

"I-I have no idea. I'm sorry." She responded.

"You don't have to be."

"Um... What is your name? Where did you come from? What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked quickly.

"I... My name is Kali, I come from far away, black and purple, and... I don't know." She replied.

"Why do you not know?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know because it hard for me to think when I'm hungry." Kali responded.

"Oh, then we must get you something to eat." Starfire said.

"No. It's okay."

"So... Kali, are you staying anywhere?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. I just got here tonight, and I don't have any money on me to live here." Kali replied.

"Unacceptable! Our new friend must stay with us!" Starfire cried out.

"No, it's fine."

"Actually that is a good idea. If Slade tried to get you, he might do it again." Robin added.

"Fine." Kali groaned.

The Titans took Kali to their tower. When they entered the main room, Kali stared in awe. She took a seat on the couch.

"This is a nice place you have." She said.

"Thank you." Robin said.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven went to bed, while Cy and Beast Boy was playing a video game. Kali watched the two play. She noticed she couldn't help but look at Beast Boy's neck. _'Stop! You can't have him! They let you stay here! It's the least you can do.'_ he told herself in her head. After a while they stopped playing video games, and showed Kali to the guest bedroom. When she knew they were all asleep, she snuck out back to the city.

While roaming the streets she finaly found something. A man was walking down the street on the otherside of her. Kali decided to walk over to the man.

"Are you having problems?" She asked innocently.

"Huh? You can say that..." His eyes downcast.

"Well in that case... come with me." She said lureing him down an alley.

When they were in the shadows, where no one can see them her hunger got to her. Her eyes turned red with slit pupils, and sharp fangs from her upper mouth. In the blink of an eye, she bit into him. Kali used a hand to cover the mouth of her 'victim' to keep him from screaming, and waking up the people near by. After she had her fill, she let the body slide to the ground. She then ran for Titans Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Kali is the name of the goddess of destruction? I just chose the name because I wanted to... I didn't even know.**

Chapter 2

Kali made it back to the tower quietly. She made it to the guest bedroom the Titans set up for her. Since she had her meal, she felt better. Sane. She laid on the bed, and look up at the ceiling.

The next morning Kali woke up to the smell of breakfast. _'That smells good.'_ She got up and made her way to the main room where Cyborg was fixing breakfast. He turned around from the kitchen to see Kali.

"You're up early." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, the smell woke me up." She smiled.

Cyborg returned to fixing breakfast.

"Why are you up this early?" Kali asked.

"I wanted to fix breakfast before Grass stain wakes up." Cy replied.

"Vegetarian?"

"Vegetarian."

Cyborg finished breakfast as soon as the others walked into the room. He set breakfast on the table, and sat down to eat. Kali noticed Beast Boy was fixing himself breakfast while scowling at Cy for not fixing him tofu eggs or something. He also sat down to start eating after fixing his meal. Robin heard the phone ring, and picked it up. Thanks to Kali's hearing, she could hear the entire conversation.

"Titans Tower, Robin here." He said.

_"Yes, Robin. Early this moring there was a report on a man's body in a alley. He's still breathing, but has two raw holes on the side of his neck. Also has a very low blood pressure... it's like he was drained." _The person on the other line said.

"Two raw holes? We'll be there in a minute." Robin said and hung up.

Kali eyes widen, but no one noticed. _'He's still breathing? I thought I completely drained him.' _She thought. Robin walked up to the others, and they all looked at him.

"So... what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Police say they found a man's body in a alley, two raw holes in his neck, and almost completely drained of blood." Robin replied.

Kali stayed quiet, but stared nervously at the Titan leader. Then Robin ran out the door, and the others followed. She stopped Starfire because she was the last one out.

"Uh... mind if I go with you?" Kali asked nervously.

"Sure... Maybe if you just stay in Cyborg's car." Starfire said.

They all made their way to where the police was investigating. Kali stayed in the car, while they walked up to the police. She was hoping they wouldn't find anything linking it to her. After a while of talking with the police, they came back.

"You find anything?" She asked them.

"Just some dude with raw holes in his neck, and is suffering from the loss of blood." Beast Boy answered.

They drove back to the tower, and went back into the main room. The Titans were all wondering what could of done such a thing to a person. They all came up with nothing. Kali did her best not to talk about it, or think about it. Later Cy and Beast Boy started playing a game like usual. Robin's mind was on the case, and wondering if Slade was behind it. _'Raw holes in his neck? Drained of blood? What's going on?' _He thought.

Kali went to her guest bedroom and sat on the bed. _'I think I should tell them.' _She thought.

**_'Tell them what exactly? You're the cause of what happened to that man? That you're a vampire? Do you really think they would believe you? Or even accept you after?'_** A voice said in her head.

_'Wait! Who are you?' _She demanded.

_**'You. Duh. I'm your inner self, your inner vampire**.**'**_

_'Then... what do you think I should do?'_

**_'If it gets out of hand you can always kill them.'_**

_'No! They helped me. I'm not going to do that to them!'_

**_'Why do you care? They. Are. Mortals! You are a vampire!'_**

_'I don't care. They were kind enough to bring me into their home.'_

**_'You don't care? You don't care that if you don't feed you will die? You don't care that if they find out, you will still die?'_**

_'I do, but they helped me. If they didn't help me I would be on the street just like long ago!'_

**_'That's why you won't tell them. Do you want that to happen again? It will be hunting season all over again. It was your fault for letting that boy find out, but what if a entire team of five finds out... Wait no. They have many others with them around the world. They'll let them know about you, about us.'_**

_'I know that.'_

_**'Then understand what I'm trying to get into your damn head!**'_

_'How are you even me anyways? You sound so different then I do.'_

**_'I only come out from you rage and hunger. Last time I was out was last night...'_**

_'Ok, but fine... I won't tell them.'_

**_'Good.'_**

Kali laid on her bed, but then decided to go back into the main room. On her way back, she saw stairs, and decided to walk up to the roof. The view was beautiful from the top of the tower. She heard someone coming, and turned around. Raven was the one who came out.

"Oh, hi Raven." Kali said.

"Hi. Were you up here the entire time?" She asked.

"No. I just got up here a few minutes ago." She replied.

"Well I'm just going to meditate." Raven then went to the middle of the roof, and started to meditate.

Kali continued to look over the edge of the roof, and at the ocean. _'It's beautiful.' _She thought. Kali then walked to the main room, where it was the same when she went to her room.

Later that night, she went out of the tower and back to the city again. Her hunger has been rising to much, and she didn't want something bad to happen. She found her 'victim', and lured him to another dark alley. She did her usual routine, and then headed back to the tower. She also made sure, hopfully, where no one would find the body. She layed on her bed, praying that they wouldn't find the body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, tell me what you think of the story so far, review please. I hope you like this i've been getting some help on ideas:)**

Chapter 3

Three days have passed, and Kali has been sneaking out of the tower for her next meal. Her hunger has been the way it was so much she has to feed each night. Also no matter how good she hides the body, the police find it, and call the Titans. She was getting nervous, and hoping they would never find out about her. Also her 'inner self' keeps reminding her to be careful. Other than that it was just another normal day... evening at Titans Tower. All of them was doing what they usually would, as example Robin won't stop thinking about the bodies, and how they are drained of blood.

"Dude, you need to relax man." Cyborg said to Robin.

"How can I? Each night a new body is found with the same raw holes, drained of blood, and most are found dead, most are found still breathing." He argued.

Kali listened to their arguement about what she has done. Some nights she drained the whole body, some she wasn't all that hungry. She noticed Raven was getting fed up with the two's argument. She slamed her book closed.

"Would you two stop arguing?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"But there is a person loose in the city doing this to innocent people!" Robin replied.

"Dude! Don't you guys get it? Two raw holes in the neck, each body found in the morning, and drained of blood? This could be a _vampire_ we're talking about!" Beast Boy spoke up.

Kali heard Beast Boy trying to tell Robin that it could be a vampire behind the attacks. She tensed up, but relaxed when Robin ignored the fact.

"Beast Boy, there are no such things as vampires. It could be some psychopath trying to make us believe that and get all paranoid." He said.

Kali continued to listen. She knew she could just wipe everyone's memory of the attacks clean. After all she is a vampire. Also the word 'vampire' got Starfire's attention.

"What is this 'vampire' you speak of Beast Boy?" She asked curiously.

"Creatures of the night. They have red eyes, and a pair of fangs on their upper mouth. They hunt humans and drink them for their blood in order for them to survive. Beasts in human form."**(A/N I heard that term in Vampire Knight.) **Beast Boy said spookily.

Kali hated the term 'beasts in human form'. Only because it was true, and a fact. She knew she couldn't help what she was. She couldn't help that she needed to drink blood to survive, even though she can eat human food. She would go insane, starved, and no longer herself.

"That's horrible." Star put her hands on her mouth.

"It is. Do we have any garlic? I think we should keep some." Beast Boy suggested.

Kali rolled her eyes. Garlic had no ture effect, it was just that vampires had sensitive noses. _'If he says anything about crosses, I swear I am leaving the room.' _She thought. Crosses also had no affect, for some vampires are religious, and the sun was no problem either.

"Maybe some crosses, holy water, sliver, and some stakes." He listed.

She hated listening to what little the green changling knew about vampires. _'He has watched to many movies.' _He talked about that they could turn into bats. _'That's just stupid!' _Also that they slept in the day. _'I'm awake! I'm standing up awake here!' _Not showing up in mirrors. _'I'm able to see myself in the mirror and pictures!' _He also said that they had a pale complexion, that they talk with a foreign accent, also described like they came out of the movie 'Dracula'. _'That is just fucking ridiculous!'_

**_'What are you doing! Don't just stand there! He's making us look bad! All of that is just idiotic!'_ **The voice from her 'inner self' said.

She was getting fed up with all the stereotypes Beast Boy has named.

"You know... some of that stuff is just damn stupid!" Kali spoke up.

"Thank you." Raven said annoyed.

She was also fed up with his rambling. Just then Kali felt her hunger started to rise. _'Not now! Please! I need to get out of here!' _She thought.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She rushed out of the room.

She quickly made it out to the city. She was in the park when she saw a woman wondering around. Kali decided that it was probably the best thing she was going to get for the night.

"Are you lost?" She asked the woman.

"N-No. I was just wanting a moonlight walk." The woman lied.

"Well you must be worried or something. It shows on you face."

"It's none of you business!" The woman snapped.

Kali's eyes narrowed, and glowed blood red. She grabbed the woman, and covered the mouth so she wouldn't scream. She then pierced her fangs into the woman's neck. After she was done, she quickly hid the body in a place hopefully no one would find. Every time she hoped no one would find the body, they always did. She made her way back to the tower quickly before any other people who was out walking around saw what she was doing. She was wrong, but didn't know that someone was watching her.

A girl that resembles Kali greatly, same hair, eyes, her clothes, everything about her looked the same as Kali. She smirked as she watched Kali make her way to Titans Tower.

"Soon my dear sister... soon." The girl said.

**OMG! Whats going to happen? Who is this girl?... I kno but do you?:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been getting a lot of help on this story, and it really helps when someone helps you don't you think?:) I wonder what would of happened if I didn't get help:)**

Chapter 4

Kali was laying in her bed stareing at the ceiling. _'What am I going to do?'_ She asked herself.

_**'Remember if they find out you can always kill** **them.'** _Her' inner self' said.

_'You don't seem to listen do you? I'm not going to kill them.'_

_**'But they will find out if you don't do something.'**_

_'Don't you think I know that?'_

_**'Doesn't seem that** **way.'**_

Kali laid there just doing nothing. Finally she fell asleep, and started dreaming...

_Her Dream:_

_It was deep underground, and voices could be heard deep in the base. A girl, who was wearing a cloak with the hood on, sat in a chair, and a man was on the ground. It was Slade..._

_"You IDIOT! You let her get away!" The girl yelled._

_"Mistress, I'm very sorry. It's those damn Teen Titans." Slade begged._

_"Teenagers in tights! Your telling me you got outbested by **Teenagers**! Remember Slade, I have your daughter. I will feed from her if you don't comply!" The girl yelled from her throne._

_"No! Don't, anything but that!" Slade begged._

_"Then if you want every blood cell in her body then do as I say!" The girl continued to yell. "Don't think for a second I won't do it. I will, and I'll make you watch as she dies. I wonder if she'll be a suitable meal."_

_"I won't let anything like that happen again." Slade said._

_"Then let's hope so. Now go! Do whatever you want, just get her to me! Now!" She ordered loudly._

_"Y-Yes Mistress. I won't fail you." Slade bowed and walked away._

_The girl smirked, and Kali couldn't hear anything but cold, evil laughs. The girl took off her hood, and the girl looked just like Kali..._

_End of Dream_

Kali woke with a scream. She clutched her head with one hand, she was sweating constantly. _'Was that me? Was I yelling and ordering around Slade? The girl. She looked just like me. Could it be me?'_ She constantly asked herself. A knock soon came from her door. She walked up to the door, and opened it. Beast Boy was standing there, worried.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." Beast Boy said.

"I-I'm okay. It was a bad dream." She replied. "I'll be fine.

"Well, breakfast will be ready in about ten to five minutes." He walked away.

She looked at her clock. _'It's almost nine thrity. Maybe breakfast will get my mind off of the dream.' _She walked to the main room. All of them was sitting at the table, and Kali could tell Robin couldn't stop thinking about the bodies.

"Morning." She said. "What's up with you?"

"Another body was found this morning." Robin replied.

Her eyes widen a bit. _'Damn it! How the hell do they keep finding them? I did last night's so well!' _She thought. Kali got herself a cup of tea, and sat down. She did her best to keep quiet. Robin looked really into the case, and the others just seem to wait for him to tell them what he thinks. She was glad Beast Boy stopped talking about vampires being the cause of the found bodies. She was more relieved than glad.

"So what are you going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. I don't have much to go by." He replied.

Kali just drank her tea, and saw Robin and Cyborg walking out of the room. She decided follow, and she followed them to a gym room. She watched as Cyborg lifted weights, and Robin send punches and kicks at the bag. She watched for a while, and watched as they finished up. As soon as they left she walked in, and started to look around. She found herself staring at the bag, and before she knew it she was punching and kicking it.

She did her kicks gracefully, and her punches strong. Kali was surprised she could fight, and how good her form was. She just let her body go through the motions.

Robin was walking back to the training room when he heard someone in the room. He peaked in, and surprised to see Kali faceing the bag. He was also surprised at her style, balance, and form. He watched as she punched, and reverse hook kicks to the bag. She stopped, and looked the way Robin was at. He quickly hid himself.

"I know you're there... Robin." She said.

He walked into the room rubbing the back of his neck, and slightly laughing.

"I didn't know you knew how to fight." He said.

"I... didn't either. It's like my body took over, and the next thing I know I'm fighting the bag." Kali said.

"You wouldn't mind if you joined the team, now would you?" Robin asked.

"I guess."

Robin ran to the main room, and told the others to follow him. He explained what he saw Kali doing. To prove it, the two of them are having a sparing match. Robin was the first one to attack. He tried to land a punch, but Kali easily dodged it, and landed a kick to him. It sent him back a few feet, and almost against a wall. The Titans were eyes wide at Kali, and even she was eyes wide.

"Robin, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Wow. You know how to land a kick." He said. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Dude. That. Was. Awesome!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Man girl! We could use something like that." Cyborg said.

"Thanks. I didn't even know I could fight." Kali said.

They all started talking, but she wasn't listening to one word. _'How? When did I learn to fight like that?'_ She asked herself. Kali was snapped out of her thoughts, and the Titans stopped talking when all of a sudden the alarm went off.

**I wonder how long I've been working on this to put it in the story... so i'm going to work on the nxt chapter now... so see you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whats up people! I've been working on this, and getting so much help on this... so here is the next chapter!:D**

Chapter 5

The Titans, and Kali rush to the main room, and to the computer. Robin pulled up a huge map, and they all looked at it.

"It doesn't say what exactly going on, but we need to go!" Robin said. "Kali you ready?"

"I think I'm ready as I'll ever be, so let's go." Kali replied.

Her and the Titans enter the city, and it was... normal. They all expected something like hearing a alarm or the street being torn up. They drove down the street, but then something covered the window. Cyborg stepped on the brakes quickly before they crashed into anything. They all got out of the T-Car, and examined what was on the window. It looked like... spider webs... thick spider webs.

They all searched around, but nothing came into their sight. Then Robin saw something... or someone.

"Fang!" He yelled.

"Isn't Fang supposed to be frozen with the Brotherhood of Evil?" Cyborg questioned.

"I know, but why isn't he not?" Robin said.

Fang didn't say anything to the Titans, but started attacking them. They were doing good, and Kali was doing good too much to her suprise. The only thing that confused her was why she knew how to fight. Fang wasn't alone, and she knew it. She was right because something big slammed into Robin.

"Mammoth too!" Beast Boy yelled.

Just like Fang, Mammoth didn't say anything either, only attacked. Mammoth picked up a bus, and threw it up into the air. Much to the horror of the Titans the bus fell onto Kali.

"Kali!" They all yelled.

They ran quickly to where the bus landed, but as soon as they got there the bus was shaking. The bus was slowly rising into the air, and the person lifting it was... Kali. All the Titans eyes were wide open like coffe was just spilled onto their faces. Kali managed to move the bus out of her way, and then walk up out of the crater she was in. There wasn't a single scratch on her.

Before any of the Titans could speak a word, they were attacked again. Mammoth and Fang charging for them.

"What do you two want? And how did you get unfrozen?" Robin questioned the two.

They didn't answer. It's like they were lifeless, and only attacked like it was the only thing they knew how to do. Robin dodged all the attacks, so did the others. Kali kicked Fang away from Robin, and did the same to Mammoth. Soon Robin and Cyborg gave them the sonic boom. It was a direct hit, but when the smoke cleared both of them were gone.

"Damn! They got away!" Robin yelled.

"How did they get unfrozen anyway?" Cy questioned.

"Let's hope that they were the only ones unfrozen. Remember the Brain, and mostly every villain we fought was frozen." Robin said.

It was night time, and everyone was in their rooms asleep. The only one who wasn't was Kali, so she diecided to go out to feed. She needed it after the fight earlier in the evening. As soon as she was finished she went back to her room, and fell asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep though.

_Her Dream:_

_Kali was seeing the same underground base, and the girl from her last dream was in the same place as she was. Her hood covering her face, but Kali could tell that she was angry._

_"You two Imbocils! I unfroze you to carry out my orders! And you FAIL me!" The girl yelled. "I can easily bite your heads off right now! Do you understand! I need you two to get her, but you failed!"_

_"We are sorry Mistress." Fang and Mammoth said._

_"What good are you anyway! Leave." Her eyes shone red._

_Fang and Mammoth got up and walked away like puppets with no strings. The girl still looked pissed about the two's failure._

_"Slade!" She screamed._

_Slade walked into the light, and bowed._

_"Send that huge blob of whatever that thing is made of, and the big walking concrete." She paused. "Also send Adonis with them, or I'll feed off of her."_

_"Yes, Mistress." Slade said and walked away._

_End Dream_

She woke up again with a scream like the other night. She couldn't understand why she was seeing herself ordering Slade around... and the two they fought. She looked at the clock, and it was nine o' clock in the morning. Also just like the night she had the similiar dream, a knock was at her door. Only this time it was Robin.

"You okay? I heard you scream." He said.

"Yeah, It was a nightmare. It was nothing, so I'll be okay." Kali responded.

"Okay." Robin walked off.

Kali got dressed, and walked to the main room. She poured herself some tea, and sat down. Trying to keep her mind off the dream she had. Robin was talking to the others about yesterday's attack.

"How could they unfrozen? How could anyone find them to unfreeze them?" Robin questioned.

"Could be someone was walking around, and found them." Beast Boy said.

"Also another body was found this morning." Robin added.

Kali almost spit out her tea she had in her mouth. _'What! I totaly hid that where no one would ever find him! How in the hell are they find them? What do they have a body finder or radar?'_ She asked herself.

"There's so much going on isn't there?" She asked.

"Yeah." Robin said.

"Dudes! We should go out for pizza later!" Beast Boy yelled.

They all agreed with him. Later, around noon they went to the pizza place. Kali was still trying to keep her mind off the dreams, but the girl kept flashing in her mind. Beast Boy and Cyborg was arguing over the pizza they should get, but it was cut off by a loud crash...

**I worked on this all freakin night! So REVIEW! I want to know how i did! and the help that was given to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 6

The Titans heard a loud crash. They looked were the sound was coming from, and three figures caused it. They recognized them as Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Adonis. They all jumped up.

"Titans Go!" Robin started charging.

So did the others, even the three villains. Just like Fang and Mammoth none of them made a sound. Even Plasmus didn't do that monster voice he has. They all just attacked, nothing more. Kali was fending herself from Adonis, while the others delt with Plasmus and Cinderblock. Kali noticed Adonis's eyes looked lifeless, and she kicked him away. She ran to help the other Titans.

"Dude, I thought these guys were frozen too!" Beast Boy complained.

"Well something must of happened." Cy said.

They continued to fight, and then Beast Boy got sneezed on by Plasmus.

"Eww. Not again!" He yexclaimed.

Starfire along with blasted at Cinderblock, and Plasmus constantly. Raven managed to put Plasmus asleep, and continued to fight against Cinderblock. After a few starbolts, sonic blasts, a rhino, and a few kicks from Robin and Kali, Cinderblock was knocked out.

"I wonder what's going on." Robin said.

It was night at Titans Tower, and Kali was asleep just like all the other Titans. Again she had another nightmare.

_Her Dream_

_It was back underground in the base, and the girl was sitting in her throne like the last time. Slade was standing before her._

_"I'm sorry Mistress. They have failed." Slade said._

_Kali could see the anger rise in the girl's eyes. She walked down to Slade, and punched him in the face. He went flying back against the wall._

_"This time I'm going with you, Gizmo and Red X. I think it's time I see her myself." The girl comanded, and once again Kali saw herself._

_End Dream_

Kali woke up, but this time didn't scream. It was somewhere around midnight. _'Why do I keep seeing myself? It's only midnight, so maybe I should get something to eat to get my mind off of that.'_ She got up, and snuck out of the tower.

She walked around the city looking, and stopped by a restraunt. She was leaning against it when someone jumped down in front of her.

"Hello, Birthday girl." Kali looked up to... Slade.

"Slade! Why are you here, and it's not my birthday! I don't even know it I have one." She backed up a few steps.

"That's where you're wrong." Slade leapt foward and tried to grab her.

She cartwheel back, jumped to a wall, pushed off of it flying through the air, and did a round kick at Slade's face. It sent him staggering back.

"I'm not wrong!" Kali yelled.

Just then another figure jumped down, separating Kali and Slade.

"Hello, it's good to see you dear sister." The girl smiled under the hood.

"I don't have a sister!" Kali hissed in reply.

"But that's where you are wrong Kali." The girl then smirked.

"How did you-" Kali begun.

The girl took off her hood, and Kali's eyes grew wide. It felt like looking into a mirror, and staring at your reflection. _'How?. How is this possible? There's only one of me! Isn't there?'_

"You seemed surprised." The girl laughed.

"What are you!" Kali yelled stepped back.

"Kali watch out!" She heard Robin yell.

He jumped between Kali, and the replica. He glared at Slade.

"What sick game are you playing Slade! Using a person who looks like Kali! It's a robot isn't it!" Robin questioned as he readied his bo-staff.

"My dear Robin, I'm afraid you have it all wrong. I don't work for Slade, he works for me and so does all the other idiots who call themselves villains. I am Jade, heir to the throne of Vampdoria, and Kali is my sister." The girl chuckled.

Kali noticed the other Titans stop fighting Gizmo and Red X to listen.

"Wait, Slade is your slave?" Kali said shocked, and by the looks of the others they were shocked as well.

"Yes he is. I have his daughter, and if he doesn't listen to me, I drain every single drop of blood from her fragile little body." Jade turned their back on them, and mention Slade, Gizmo, and Red X to follow her like dogs.

"I'll see you soon, my dear sister. Oh, and happy birthday." Jade said in a whispering hiss, and they disappeared into the night.

Kali stared at the spot they stood before her, confused, and she didn't even hear Robin walking closer to her. She also didn't hear anything he was trying to say to her.

"Kali!"

"Huh? What?" She asked when she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Did you know her?" Robin asked.

"N-No. I don't know her. I never met her before, but that's not what has me confused." Kali replied.

"Is it that she looked a lot like you?" Kali only nodded.

"Also that what she said about Slade." She added.

"That he's her slave?" Another nod.

"She also mentioned something about Vampdoria, and me being her sister." Kali said.

"Well, let's get back." They all started to go back to the tower.

Kali wasn't hungry anymore after what happened tonight. She was laying on her bed, when a knock came at the door. She opened it, but no one was there. She walked out, and started for the main room. When she opened the doors, a bright light came on. She had to shield her eyes for a moment before looking to see what was going on. There was a 'happy birthday' banner hanging from the ceiling, balloons, and other party stuff around the room.

"We heard it was your birthday." Beast Boy said lightly.

"I guess it is..." Kali responded.

"Ever since we got back to the tower we worked on this. Is this okay?" Robin asked.

"It is, but the only thing is I don't remember the day I was born..."

"You still don't mind the party do you?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"I don't mind, thank you." Kali said.

**What do you think? Please review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 7

Later that night, Kali had a lot on her mind about what happened. She decided she should see Raven. Kali knew Raven was different from the others, so was she, but it only made sense. She walked out of her room, and started for Raven's. When she got to Raven's door, she hesitated, but the door slid open as she was about to knock.

"Kali, hi. I was just about to uh... come and talk to you." Raven finished awkwardly.

"Really? Oh, I thought I'd come and talk to you about uh... something." Kali said sheepishly.

"So... since you're here... do you want to come in?" Raven offered.

"Thanks." She replied, and walked into Raven's mysterious room.

Kali looked around the room, books, and other things were in there.

"Nice room. So... Raven... I've been wondering why you're so..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"Different." Kali answered. "Out of the others you're more calm."

"My powers are controlled by emotion. I have to keep them under control or I'll risk something being blown up." Raven said.

"Is that why you meditate?" Raven nodded. "I get it. So what's you're origins? I'm just trying to make conversation by the way, like get to know each other."

"I was raised in a place called Azarath. My father is Trigon the Terrible, and my mother was human." Raven began. "So I'm half demon."

Kali was surprised slightly. _'She's half demon? That's pretty close to vampire right?' _Kali continued to listen to Raven's story.

"I was raised by the monks of Azarath to control my powers. They also looked into my future, and found destruction. I was ment to become the portal to lead my father's escape, and destroy the world. I fled from my home, and found myself here."

"So you were ment to destroy the world? That must have been a lot for you to handle." Kali said.

"It was. I told the others, and still helped me, knowing what I would become. I managed to defeat my father with their help." Raven finished.

"It nice when friends help, isn't it?"

"It is. So what about you?" She questioned.

"I don't really remember... I don't know the day I was born, I don't know where I was raised, I pratically don't know anything about my history." Kali replied.

Raven thought for a moment before looking back at Kali.

"How about we go into your mind. We can travel deep into your memories to see, that is... if it's okay with you. I don't usually like going into other peoples mind if they don't want me to." Raven said.

"We could give it a shot." kali answered.

Raven got into her meditation position, and chanted her mantra. Kali and Raven soon found themselves in Kali's mind. They wondered through the blackness that clouded Kali's memories. Raven sat down and motioned Kali to do the same, so she sat down quietly across from Raven.

"Close your eyes, find your center, and chant with me." She requested.

"Okay." Kali replied hastily.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They chanted together.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

After a few minutes of chanting, a light appeared out of the blackness, and was suddenly sent to another time. The first thing they saw was dark room, lighted by candles, and two babies that laid side by side crying in what seemed like a century old babies bed. A lady figure entered the room, and looked over the two babies.

"Kali and Jade, my daughters." The lady said proudly, and smiled.

"Your majesty there are things you must attend to." A servent said.

"Must I have to Eugine? I'd much rather prefer to spend time with my daughters." She complained.

The scene then flashes to two girls playing with each other. Then another flash, Kali was holding a sword, and a person in front of her.

"I'm not going to do it." She said.

Jade walked up to her, and grabbed the sword she was holding out of her hand. Jade then beheaded the person standing in front of them. Kali winced as her sister sliced through, and averted her eyes from the blood was dripping from the sword.

Another scene flashes, where Kali and Jade are fifteen, and their mother is talking to them.

"Since the two of you are now fifteen, and your fangs have grown; you must know vampires can live for lifetimes. At the age of eighteen you two will stop ageing. Do you understand?" Their mother stated.

"Yes, Mother." They both said.

The scene flashes once more, Kali and Jade was standing in front of their mother. She smiled at the sight of her two daughters.

"You two have grown up so well girls." She said.

She was still smiling, but it disappeared into a frown when...

"Your Majesty! Hunters, and a angry mob are making their way here as we speak!" A servent running yelled.

"Ready the vampires. Kali, Jade, prepare for any sort of attack. If anything goes wrong I want you two to get out of here! Do I make myself clear?" Their mother stated.

"Yes, Mother!"

"Jade, watch Kali's back." Their mother hurried off.

Fire, and smoke filled the land. Kali and Jade did well against the fight, and then they saw what they didn't want to see, what they didn't want think of. They saw as a hunter pierced a silver coated stake into their mother's chest. Their eyes widen at the sight.

"Mother!" They both cried.

"Kali, come on! We need to go!" Jade yelled. "Mother said if anything bad happens to get out of here, and I think this falls under that catagory."

Kali only nodded, and followed her sister. They ran through the fights to escape, they make it out, but was separated in the process. Kali is knocked out, and reawakens in a dark cellar in a city. She doesn't remember anything, but her name, and her race... a vampire.

Kali and Raven exit Kali's mind, and it now sitting back in Raven's room. Kali was surprised at everything she just saw... remembered. Jade was her sister, their mother was the Queen of Vampdoria, and their mother is dead.

"And I thought my family, and past was bad." Raven said. "So... you're a vampire?"

"Y-Yes. So Jade is my sister... My mother was killed, and the two of us got separated..." Kali said.

Raven watched as Kali was lost in her thoughts. To remember all that stuff in one night... it seemed hard. _'Jade is my twin... My mother was Queen of Vampdoria... My mother was killed...'_ Kali thought. Kali just sat there, her eyes distant.

"Kali." Raven's voice brought her back. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm just... I didn't know... I didn't remember..." Kali trailed off.

"You should get some rest. Let it sink in... I guess." Kali nodded, and walked out.

She walked back to her room, but only laid on the bed.

**I like reviews please, so do it! :) Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 8

Kali didn't sleep at all last night. She stayed laid out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _'Jade really is my sister... My twin.'_ She thought. Kali sat up to the knock on her door. She walked up, and opened it. Raven was standing there.

"Raven? Is there something you need?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to about last night." Raven replied.

"Yeah, that's fine. Want to come in?" Kali invited.

"I ment with the others."

"W-Why?"

"They need to know this."

Kali and Raven decided it was best to tell the othes about what they saw. Hopefully Robin would agree and understand. Both of them remained quiet, with a few whispers. The dreadful slide of the door leading to the main room was heard, and they walked in. Beast Boy and Cyborg was playing a video game, Starfire was fixing some recipe from her home planet while humming, and Robin was sitting at the table looking over pictures of the almost drained, and drained bodies.

"Robin... Can Kali and I talk to you?" Raven asked with Kali standing next to her.

"Sure Raven." Robin said.

Raven and Kali explained that they went into Kali's mind, and memories, Jade and Kali are twin daughters of the Queen of Vampdoria, their mother was killed in a attack by hunters, and a angry mob, also Kali and Jade are vampires. Kali explained that the bodies found are the ones she fed from.

"Kali is it okay if I have a moment with the team?" Robin asked.

Kali nodded and walked out of the room, but she pressed her ear to the door. _Thank God, for vampire hearing.'_

"She's to dangerous to keep around if she'll feed again." Robin pointed out.

"But dude, she's part of the team." Cyborg argued.

"Yeah Robin, look at us, Star's a alien princess, Raven is... a... dark sorceress, no offense, I'm a green boy who can turn into animals, and Cy's well... a cyborg!" Beast Boy waved his hands up and down.

"Tell me, what is a 'alien'?" Starfire asked.

"Nevermind Star, look, I know we're all different, but we haven't killed any innocent people just because we're hungry." Robin pointed out again.

"I'm sure Beast Boy would if he got too hungry," Raven answered getting back at Beast Boy's comment. "Most of the animals he turns into usually attack people."

"Hey!"

"Kali can't help it if she's hungry. Didn't she say she can't think clearly if she's hungry the night we met her?" Raven also pointed out.

"I'm only thinking what's best for the team, and the city." Robin said.

"What if she leaves to another town or city, and does the same thing there? Kali is a vampire, sure she can eat human food, but she also needs blood." Cy added.

"Robin, haven't you noticed she has done her best to not feed from _us_? Sure she goes out, and feeds off a innocent person, but it's key to her survival." Raven said.

"What if she does feed off of us? Then what?" Robin questioned.

Kali stood there listening to their argument. _'I want to stay with the Titans, I do, but I'm a vampire... What if I do feed off the others?' _Kali continued to listen at the conversation.

"She kills in order to survive. True, but seriously look, what if she feeds off us, and more?"

Kali couldn't listen anymore. She didn't want to listen anymore. She hoped that Robin would understand, especially with the others helping, but he didn't in spite the others efforts. Kali did what she thought was best, run. She ran out of the tower, and into the city. She didn't look back, and soon she bumped into someone.

"I told you they wouldn't accept you for what you are." A voice said.

Kali knew who said it. It was Jade.

"How do you keep finding me?" Kali gasped shocked, and jumped.

"We're twins Kali. I'll always know where you are, also your 'Inner self' was me comunitcating with you." Jade humorlessly laughs, her hand over her mouth, and a sight sight of fang showed.

"My 'Inner self' was you?" Kali questioned.

"Yes. I did that so I could talk to you. Kali please... I'm the only one you have." Jade said.

She held out her hand to Kali, and she was about to take it, but Raven jumped between them.

"Raven." Kali said softly.

"She's not going with you fiend." Raven said darkly.

"And why wouldn't she? She's my sister!" Jade countered.

"She may be your sister, but she's my friend, and part of the team!" Raven looked up, her eyes glowing. "And your not welcome to take her! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven yelled the last three words, dark magic in the form of a raven flies at Jade, and sends her into another dimension.

"What did you do to her?" Kali asked.

"Temporarily send her to another dimension." Raven replied as the other Titans come up to them.

Kali looked at them, but tried to avoid looking at Robin since it was him judging her.

"Look Kali, I'm sorry for judging you, we can provide the blood you need..." He said in a sorry tone.

"It's okay. You had a right to judge-" Robin cut her off.

"No I didn't. I shouldn't have judged you. I knew you needed to feed, but I just..." He trailed off. "Will you come back?"

"I will. I'm sorry about the bodies." Kali responded.

_**'How long do you think they will accept you Kali...'** _A voice said.

_'Jade?'_

_**'Yes, even in this dimension I can still talk to you sister.'**_

_'What do you want?"_

_**'That sounded so harsh... Kali, please understand, this wont last**** forever...'** _Jade's voice died down.

They all went back to the tower, Raven and Kali started talking in Raven's room. The others went back to their usual routine.

**Please review! Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't updated in a while because I have been busy. So here is the new chapter. I hope you'll like it:)**

Chapter 9

Kali was still in Raven's room when she peered out the window, she saw the brightness of the moon. Memories of her and Jade dining with their mother flashed in her head. She hated to admit it, but she missed them both.

Somewhere on the otherside of the city, Jade was standing on a roof top of a building, looking up at the moon. _'Kali... If only you will understand...'_ She thought.

"If only you were here to lead us Mother... I will bring us, vampires, back to our glory." She yelled at the moon.

Kali heard Jade yell, but wasn't really sure it was Jade. She turned toward the sound it came, and stared into the distance. Kali walked back to her room, and laid on her bed. Memories still flashing in her mind. Kali then went to sleep, and still seeing her memories as dreams.

The next morning, Kali woke up to the smell of bacon. She walked out of her room, and into the main room. Cyborg was cooking, and she figured again, Beast Boy reasons. She walked up to Cyborg, and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, good morning.' She said.

"Oh, hey Kali. You hungry?" Cy asked.

Kali wasn't sure how to answer that. She didn't know if he ment for human food, or blood. He must have noticed.

"Um... I should try to rephrase that." He said.

"No, No, it's okay, but is there any?" Kali said.

"Um, yeah. In the refrigerator next to the refrigerator." He went back to cooking.

Kali opened the black refrigerator, and grabbed a bag of blood. She didn't like wanting to do this, but she did. She put the blood bag in a pot with warm water, and let it sit. Cyborg tried his best not to look at the blood bag. Kali grabbed it, and put it into a black cup so he didn't have to see it in a cup.

She then sat at the table, and started to drink. After a few minutes the others walked in, and sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning." She said.

They all said good morning, and after breakfast Robin thought it was a good idea to train. Kali agreed.

"If we somehow end up fighting against my sister than we need to be ready." She said. "It's not easy to fight against a vampire."

"You're right. Come on let's use the training course." Robin said.

They all walked out of the main room, and went outside to the training course. Kali looked at it, and shook her head.

"You know... I can easily break this." She said.

"Try to go light then." Cyborg said.

Kali was at the start, then when the timer started she did too. She easliy dodged the poles, and other obsticles that shot out at her. She punced through walls that popped out of nowhere.

The Titans eyes were trying to keep their eyes on Kali, but she was moving to fast for them to see. In fact she finished, and they didn't even noticed till she cleared her throat.

"00:06:53" Robin said eyes wide under his mask.

All of the Titans jaws dropped, except Raven. They all stared at Kali as she walked up to them.

"I think you need a little repairs on it, but not as much as you would of needed if I used my full strength." She said then noticed their faces. "Guys!"

She clapped her hands in front of their faces, and watched as the snapped back into focus. She laughed.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Beast Boy said.

"Thank you, but that didn't help all that much." Kali said.

"Then how about a sparing match?" Robin suggested. "I could go for a rematch."

Kali smiled a evil, playful smile at the Boy Wonder. "Now that would be okay. "

* * *

><p>All the Titans moved to the training room. Kali and Robin faced each other. <em>'Now... All I have to do is try not to use my full strength... Yeah, that's just brilliant Kali, just brilliant.'<em> She deadpaned to herself.

_**'Oh, Kali, are you seriously going to fight this mortal? You know he can snap like a**_** toothpick...'** She heard her sister.

_'Get out Jade!'_

_**'You have got to stop being mean, after all we are sisters. Plus even if you don't use full strength, you can still do** **damage.'**_

_'You make it sound as I'm worse than a monster.'_

_**'But you are a monster. You're a vampire. Also I'm going to keep repeating this; they won't accept you** **forever.'**_

_'Shut up!'_

_**'Fine, but when you realize what I'm trying to get in your head, I'll be**_** there...'** Jade's voice died down.

Kali and Robin was still faceing each other, waiting for the first person to attack.

"Is this a sparing match or a stare off?" Cy questioned.

Just then Robin lunged for her, and she dodged it. He tried to land mulitiple punches, but she gracefully dodged them all. She went for the offensive, and landed a kick, but one without a lot of power. It sent him staggering back, but he then went one more time. He also tried combos that he hoped would land, but again never did. _'Kali was right, it **is** hard to fight a vampire... I don't even think she's using her full extent...'_ Robin thought as he tried to land more punches.

Kali did a few flips back, then jumped toward Robin. He was quick enought to get out of her way. After a while the fight ended only because Robin was tired out. He was panting heavily, and walked toward the others.

"You okay Robin?" Kali asked him.

"I'm fine Kali." He took on deep breath. "But... are you okay."

"Um... Yeah. I... you know... this morning before you got up." She said uncomfortly.

Robin shrugged, and walked out. Kali was headed to her room, but was stopped by Raven.

"Kali." Raven said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I could sense something was up before you fought Robin."

Kali sighed. "It's Jade. She's been comunitcating with me, and it's been unsettling."

"So she's comunitcating with you telepathicly?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"I guess that would help."

Kali and Raven walked to Raven's room to talk about it.

**Please review! I love reviews from people, and I hope this makes up for the time I haven't updated:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you'll like this chapter:) I know I haven't updated in a while right?:P**

Chapter 10

Kali and Raven got to Raven's room, they stopped outside momentarily. Raven turned to kali.

"Kali, I think we should confront your sister in person." She suggested.

"No Raven, I'm _not_ going to risk you, or any of the others getting hurt in one of my sister's blood rages. I don't want any bloodshed. Can we please try to use my link to confront her?" Kali begged as her response.

"I suppose I can find something in my books..." Raven sighed.

They entered Raven's room, and Raven began to look around. Kali did liked Raven's room, but she only guess becuase it kind of resembled her past room. She noticed Raven found the book she was looking for, and grabbed it. She told Kali to sit down, and Raven did the same. Raven used her magic to make a circle around them.

"Close your eyes and try to focus on Jade, and your link with her." She said, and Kali nodded.

Kali did as instructed, and closed her eyes. She focused on Jade, link they have. She heard Raven chant her words. After a few minutes Kali found herself standing with Raven in a mildly lit dark room. After another few minutes Jade came into focus. From what Kali could tell, Jade was annoyed, and confused.

"Kali? Well this is a surprise." Jade said. "Usually it's me who barges in on your thoughts."

Kali watched as a smile appeared on her sister's face, but it turned into a neutral expression when Jade's eyes landed on Raven.

"I see you brought the dark Titan, Raven." She said observently. "I was thinking..."

Jade walked closer to them, and circled them like a shark.

"Raven would make a good vampire... Don't you think?" She asked Kali.

"Leave her out of this. She's just helping me, and watching." Kali hissed.

"Fine. Such a shame... I was just kidding." Jade said, and stopped circling them. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Kali clenched her fists. "I want to know why you want me to feel worse about the fact that I am a vampire!" She yelled.

"I don't want you to feel worse." Jade looked offeneded. "Being a vampire is a great thing. You shouldn't feel bad about it."

"Then why do you talk to me like you do when you enter my mind!" Kali yelled.

"To get in your head that you belong with your kind! Vampires! And I'm the only one around to be with you!" Jade screamed. "The night _they_ raided our kingdom, no vampire was left standing. _They_ killed our mother Kali!"

"I know that!"

"Then please! Please! Understand Kali!" Jade begged. "Nothing lasts forever. Your friendship with the Titans won't last long!"

"You don't know that." Raven, who has been quietly listening finally spoke. "Kali may be a vampire, and she may live forever, but she should at least enjoy the time she has with us!"

"You stay out of this! This is between my sister and me!" Jade yelled at her.

"Well now it involves me!" Raven shot back.

Jade turned to Kali. "Kali, please just listen to me. The Titans are mortals, and you can only be with me. Trusting, and being with mortals always ends badly. Remember our cousin, Chirstian?"

"I remember him." Kali replied.

"A long time ago he trusted, and fell in love with a mortal girl. Her parents found out, and hunted him. It's also the same story with the others, Julian, Sophia, Ruby, and Arturo. They all trusted a mortal, and now their gone." Jade explianed. "I don't want that happening with you."

"It won't happen. The Titans are to nice, and they have helped me." Kali smiled.

"That doesn't mean anything." Jade said. "They are still mortal, they will age and die. Also in at least a hundred years you'll forget about them."

Kali looked at her sister. "But Raven's right. I should enjoy the time I have with them."

"Ugh! Kali, you don't belong with them." Jade said. "Do you think they would accept you if you 'accidently' bitten one of them?"

"Kali is capable of controling her hunger." Raven said. "I can sense it."

Kali could tell her sister was trying to not lunge at Raven because she was there. Jade stopped talking, but not because she realized that she couldn't convince Kali. It was because she was trying to hold back her anger. After a moment of silence it was broken.

"What would Mother think if she saw you like this?" Jade asked softly.

That hit Kali hard. She remembered how much her mother loved her and Jade.

"Do you think she would let this pass like it was nothing?" Jade continued. "I fully remember her reactions when she heard about our cousins, and what she told us about it. The exact words I have been trying to tell you are part of the ones she told us."

Kali stayed silent, so Jade continued.

"I want you to _never_ trust or fall in love with a _mortal_! Nothing good comes out of it. It will get you killed, by _them_ or by me if they don't kill you first. I don't want it to be like that, but you would leave me with no other choice. Promise me. Promise me that you will never trust a mortal. Those were her exact words Kali." She said.

Again Kali stayed silent.

"I also remembering that we promised that we wouldn't trust any mortal." She paused. "Kali?"

"Just stay away from my friends." Kali said. "And stay out of my thoughts."

"Kali!" Jade yelled.

Kali looked at Raven. "I'm done."

Raven nodded, and they both closed her eyes. They were gone in a flash, and Jade was left with anger written all over her face.

Raven and Kali opened their eyes, and they were back in Raven's room. Kali sighed, and looked at Raven.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" Raven asked.

"Dragging you into _that._" She responded.

"No, it's okay. I offered to help you, I did, and I'll still help you." Raven replied.

"Thank you Raven." Kali stood up, and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She left Raven's room, and headed for her own. She layed on her bed, and fell asleep.

**Please review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really like how this story has been going, and I don't know hom many more chapters will be until this is completed, and it seems you people like the story:) That's good because I do to, and I wouldn't have been able to do this without Ravenxxx007:) Please continue reading and review it;)**

Chapter 11

Raven watched Kali leave her room. She sighed, and looked at the time. _'I guess a little walk in the city wouldn't hurt.'_ She said, and walked out of her room. Raven enjoyed the quiet, and the fresh air Jump City gave at this time of night. She didn't see the pink glow that was following her. Raven sense someone was following her, and she turned around. The one who was following her was Jinx, but something was off about her... She seemed lifeless, almost like a doll or puppet.

"Jinx?" Raven asked in disbelief. "Aren't you suppose to be with Kid Flash?"

Jinx didn't respond, and Raven wasn't quick enough to counter Jinx's next movement. As a result, Raven was knocked unconsious, and was taken by Jinx. Jinx dragged her down to an underground base. She tied up Raven to two pillars that was close to a small throne. Raven started to stir, and she noticed Jinx and a cloaked figure sitting on the throne. She watched as Jinx bowed to the cloaked figure.

"Mistress, I have completed my task." Jinx said mindlessly.

"Good." Raven saw a smile under the hood. "It's good to meet you in person Raven. My sister has took quite a liking to you since she only goes to you for help."

Raven then realised who was under the hood. "Jade!" She said venomly.

Jade pulled off her hood, and smirked. She stood from her throne, and walked to the pillars Raven was chained to.

"What do you want from me?" Raven asked. She knew why, but just felt like asking the question.

"Isn't it obvious? My sister of course. Don't try to escape by the way it will only hurt you if you do. Those cuffs are specially designed." Jade replied. "Now sit tight as I contact her, and let her know. She'll soon come running to me." She said the last part to herself quietlly.

Jade walked back up to the throne, and sat down. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Kali was sleeping when she thought she started dreaming.

_The so-called 'Dream':_

_Kali was in the same dark mildly lit room she was in with Raven when they contacted Jade._

_"Kali, I know you'll want to here this." Jade said._

_Kali looked around, trying to find her sister. "Show yourself!" She yelled._

_"I thought you should know I have Raven." She heard Jade say._

_"Lies!" Kali yelled._

_"No, it's all to true Kali." Jade said, and soon Jade was shown._

_Kali saw as Jade was holding Raven._

_"If you won't join me, she will." She held Raven by the neck where her fangs bared. "If you don't want Raven hurt and still as she is, mortal, you will come and join me sister."_

_The 'Dream' faded._

Jade opened her eyes as her plan was a success. _'I need to make sure Kali will still cooperate with me once she joins me.' _She thought. An idea just popped into her head, and she smiled evily. She walked over to Raven.

"Now what do you want?" She questioned annoyed.

Jade smiled. "Someone forgot to meditate before being taken captive . No, I just want to ensure Kali's alligence with me, and I know exactally how to do that." She said, and continued to smile.

Raven didn't like the look in Jade's eyes. Jade snapped her fingers, and out of the shadows Red X and Slade walked into the light.

"Slade go meet my sister, and guide her here." She ordered, Slade bowed, and walked away. "Red X, help me with Raven."

Red X walked up to them, and got behind Raven.

"Don't worry Raven, for after this you won't think of anything but what I tell you." Jade said calmly.

Raven didn't know why, but started staring, locked into Jade's eyes. For some reason it felt like staring into Kali's eyes, but Raven knew it was because they were twins. Jade's eyes started to glow blood red, boreing into Raven's mind. Raven tried to resist it, but a vampire's power was to much for her. Raven's eyes soon became lifeless, and her will sucked out. Jade nodded to Red X, who then started removing the cuffs that held Raven. Raven then got on her hands and knees, bowing to Jade.

"Mistress." Raven said mindlessly.

Jade smiled at her accomplishment.

Back at the tower, right after the dream. Kali bolted upright, and quickly got out of her bed. She ran out of her door, and soon out of the tower. She ran around the city looking for Jade, when she saw Slade walk up to her. He held out his hand.

"Mistress Jade is waiting for you Mistress Kali." He said still holding out his hand.

She only glared at him. "Just take me to her." She demanded.

"As you wish." He said and started walking.

Kali followed him underground to Jade's base. He opened the doors for her, and she walked in. Kali saw Jade sitting on her throne, and she walked up angrily to her.

"Where is she?" Kali demanded.

Jade smirked. "Raven!" She called.

Raven walked out of the shadows, and bows to Jade. Kali's eyes widen, and her gaze turned to her sister. Her eyes full of rage.

"W-What did you do to her!" Her voice was shaken, but demanding.

"She's my servant if you haven't noticed." Jade said. "If you join me Kali, I promise not to do anything more to your friend."

Kali glares at Jade, but her gaze falled to the floor and her feet. Seeing no other alternative... "I'll join you." She answered.

**I worked on this in under at least 20-30 minutes tonight, but I did have wonderful help, so I guess it would of tooken me longer:) Please review:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been typing this all night so be grateful please:) Ravenxxx007 really has been a great help on the chapter ideas:)**

Chapter 12

"I'll join you." Kali said. "Just leave Raven alone."

Jade smiled as she walked down to Kali. "I will. You made a good choice sister." She said.

_'It doesn't feel like I_ have.' Kali thought. It didn't. She felt like she was betraying what Raven and the others were and are trying to prevent, but she did. She _did _betray what they have done for her.

"I'm thinking we should relocate Vampdoria here? What do you think?" Jade asked her.

"What about vampire followers? You said that they were all killed." Kali replied.

"Easy, just turn a few humans to vampires." Jade said.

"What about our royal blood? It will be put into the new vampires."

"Right... Wait! I remember there was a few vampires who was able to flee from the raid." Jade perked up. "I can try to find them, and have them turn a few humans."

"That could work." Kali responded, and she took a glance at Raven. "What about the Titans though?"

"Easy as well. We're vampires Kali, they can easily be broken." Jade replied. "Come on, I'm sure you haven't had a live meal in a while right?"

"No, the Titans supplied blood for me." She said.

"Then come on." Jade said as she started to walk.

Kali took one last glance at Raven who just stood there lifeless. _'I'm sorry Raven.'_ She thought as she followed her sister, but she heard Raven's voice. _'I may be under your sister's power, but I can still talk to you telepathicly. I'm still here for you.' _. They walked into the city, and Kali spots the tower. She sighed, and continued walking.

"I need to go back to the base, and I know you know how to find your own meal." Jade said, and stared walking back.

Kali watched her sister disappear into the darkness. Kali spotted a man in the park who seemed distracted by something. She sighed, and walked toward the man.

"Are you okay?" She asked the man.

"No, my girlfriend just dumped me." He responded.

"I can help with that." Her voice purred as she spoke.

The man melted into her voice. Kali's eyes turned red, and her fangs slid down. She pulled the man, and placed his neck where her fangs bared. Her fangs sank into his neck, and his blood filled her mouth. Part of Kali missed the taste of live blood, and she was consumed in the taste. She drained his whole body, and let it fall to the ground. She didn't care to hide the body, for she was consumed in a bloodlust. Kali walked the city night, and lured every person she walked by into her trap. Each one became her meal, but she didn't care. She was so lost that she didn't noticed she was being watched by someone near by.

_"911. What's you emergancy?"_ The operater asked.

_"I'm not sure what I just saw, but I suggest the Titans are notified quickly. A man was murdered in an ally way by some girl that I think only the Titans can handle."_ A woman said into the phone.

True to the woman's word, the Titans were notified. They rushed down to the city to find out who was causing mulitple murders. They found a body in each alley way, and each with the same marks on their neck.

"A vampire did this." Robin stated.

"It couldn't have been Kali could it?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. The only two vampires I know that are here in the city are Jade and Kali." He replied.

"I've tried contacting Raven and Kali, but they're not answerin'." Cyborg said. "So who do you think did this?"

"Compared to the pictures from when the bodies first showed up and to this... This was done in a different manner." Robin said observently. "I most likely say it's Jade. Kali always hid the bodies under trash or someting, but these were left out in the open."

"How 'bout Star and BB search the air, and us on foot?" Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah." Robin said.

Starfire and Beast Boy flew in the air, while Robin and Cyborg were on foot. Kali was again in the park, feasting on another 'victim', when she heard footsteps. She immediatly dropped the body to the ground, and looked for the direction of the footsteps. She saw Robin and Cyborg walk her way.

"Jade or Kali?" Robin questioned calmly.

Kali hissed at the two boys. She saw Cyborg speak into his communitcator, and after a few minutes Beast Boy and Starfire arrive. Starfire gasped, and Beast Boy also followed her gasping.

"We're still not sure if it's Kali or Jade. She won't give us a reply." Robin said.

Kali hissed at them, and started running. They followed, but was still no match to her speed. All the blood she consumed powered her for the entire night and the next few days. Kali stopped running, and continued with her bloodlust feast frenzy. The Titans found her once again, but this time they saw the communicator peeking out of her left back pocket.

"Kali." Robin stated, and Star gasped.

"Oh man." Cyborg said.

"Kali?" Beast Boy asked cautionly.

She dropped the body, and turned to the Titans.

"_Couldn't you tell I was feeding?_" She hissed angrily, her voice sounded the same when she was approached by Slade the first night she was in Jump.

"Kali, calm down. I don't know what's up with you, but let's talk about this." Cyborg help up his hands.

Kali then lunged for the Titans.

**I really have enjoyed writing this, also expect more soon:) Please review:) And thank you Ravenxxx0007 for the help.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have been able to work on this a lot lately so enjoy the chapters I have done(With the help of Ravenxxx007) while you can:)**

Chapter 13

Kali lunged for the Titans, and they immediately took action. Kali went up against Cyborg first, and punched him constantly. She knocked him back a few feet. Starfire was next, and even the princess's alien strength was no match for a vampire. Beast Boy also followed by being knocked away a few feet. Now it was Robin against Kali.

"Kali... Why are you doing this?" Robin questioned.

Kali didn't answer him, only stared at him. Her mind was trying to clear the bloodlust haze that filled it. The haze was slowly begining to clear, but only enough for her to stop what she was doing. The red tint was removed from her eyes as they returned to dark blue.

"Robin?" She looked at Robin then at the others. "God... I... No. Robin, guys, I'm..."

_**'What are you waiting for? Finish** **them!'** _Jade yelled in Kali's head.

_'No... I won't do_ _it...'_ Kali replied.

_**'Kali, finish them or do you want Raven dead or** **turned?'** _

_'No. I'm sorry.'_

Kali then ran away, and headed for Jade's base.

Jade yelled in anger. "Raven!" She yelled.

Raven walked toward Jade and bowed. Jade stood up from her throne, and walked down to Raven. She narrowed her eyes at Raven.

"Because of _you_ Kali has became softer... Because of _you_ Kali won't see what see that she won't belong with mortals... Because of _you_ Kali will never act what she is." Jade sneered as she walked closer to Raven.

Raven just stood there as Jade came up to her face.

"Because of _YOU_!" Jade then punched her in the stomach, full force.

Blood immediatly came spilling out of Raven mouth. It was splattered on the floor, and on the side of Jade's face. She wiped it off of her face with her thumb and licked it. Raven fell to the floor, still coughing up blood.

Kali entered Jade's base, and her eyes widen in horror. She saw Raven was on the ground, coughing up blood, and trying to stand.

"Raven!" Kali yelled, and glared at Jade. "You said you wouldn't do anything more to her if I joined you!"

"Yes, but _you_ didn't finish the Titans like I said. Not wise." Jade replied, and disappeared into the darkness.

Kali then rushed to Raven's limp side. _'Oh God, Raven. I never wanted this to happen...'_ She thought quickly. _'I'm sorry.'_

"K-Ka-li." Raven said weakly.

I felt Raven's heart beat, and breathing slow down. _'Damn it! I don't have time to tell the others, and Raven's dying... I need to do something quick.' _She thought quickly. Without thinking more about her options, Kali raised Raven, and bit into her neck. Kali completely drained Raven, and removed her fangs from her neck. She then bit into her own wrist, and placed it to Raven's mouth. After a few seconds, Raven started sucking on Kali's wrist. She stopped, and laid back down, her purple eyes fluttering open. Kali quickly wrapped Raven in a hug.

"Kali?" Raven asked confused.

"Oh, Raven. I'm so sorry. Raven, I never ment to do this to you. It's all my fault." Kali began to cry into Raven. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Kali, it's not your fault, if anything it's your sister's fault." Raven assured. "Kali, look at me."

"It's my fault. It's my fault that Jade is here, everything has been my fault." Kali said.

"It's not your fault Kali." Raven repeated.

"Yes, it is! It's my fault! I... I-I turned you Raven! I turned you! I saw you dying, and I didn't know what to do! I turned you without thinking!" Kali yelled, still crying.

"You turned me into a vampire?" Raven questioned.

"Yes." She answered. "Oh God, Raven. I'm so sorry."

Raven sighed. "You don't need to be sorry. All we need to do is get out of here, and tell the others." She said.

Kali quickly stopped crying, and looked at Raven like she was crazy. "I can't face them! Not now! Not ever!"

"Kali, you need to calm down. What happened?" Raven asked.

"I-I... attacked them. I couldn't control myself, and I attacked them." Kali hid her face with her hair. "I can't face them."

"Then I'll explain to them." Raven said.

Just then she felt someting rise in her, and Kali must have noticed. "I think you need to... feed..." She said the last word uncomfortally.

Raven sighed, and nodded. They walked out of Jade's base and into the city. Raven followed Kali to the park, where they spotted a young man. Kali looked at Raven, and sighed.

"I feel so twisted up inside at the moment, and having to teach you this stuff makes it worse." She said.

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kali, I know. I'm an empath, so I can tell. When we get this cleared up maybe things will be different."

_'You have no idea.'_ Kali thought. "Okay, I'll... I'll glamour him, and let you... Well you know."

Raven nodded. She watched as Kali walked up to the man. She was close enough to hear the conversation.

"Are you okay?" Kali asked.

"Y-Yes, it's just... my family..." He stuttered.

"I can make it all better." Her voice purred.

Raven watched as the man melted into Kali's voice. Kali called Raven over, and really didn't seem happy about doing this. Raven didn't feel like doing this as well. She then pulled the man to her. As her eyes tinted red, she closed her eyes, and her fangs slid down. She bit into the man, and the blood poured into her mouth. Kali watched as Raven drank the man's blood, but realized something.

"Raven. Stop!" Kali yelled.

Raven immediately stopped, and removed her fangs from the man's neck. Her eyes were wide, and lost. There was still a red tint in her eyes, she blinked it away, and retracted her fangs.

"...Thanks... Kali." She said.

"I figured that if I didn't stop you, you'd kill him." Kali responded. "You was just turned after all."

"Right... Sorry." Raven said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about..." Kali said, looked at Titans Tower, and sighed. "We better get this over with and talk to them right?"

"Yeah." Raven said.

They then started for Titans Tower, both not feeling good about the situation. Kali was mostly worried, and afraid. Worried about Raven, the others, and Jade. Afraid what the Titans will think, say, and act.

**What do you think about Kali turning Raven? Ravenxxx007 thought of it first, and I wasn't sure about it, but I grew to like the idea:) Hope you liked it:) Please review!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've been updating a lot haven't I? I guess it's all thanks to Ravenxxx007 for helping me:)**

Chapter 14

Raven and Kali stood at the front door of the tower. Kali gave Raven a worry, nervous look.

"Kali, it will be okay. I promise." Raven said.

Raven then encased them in her magic, and went inside. Unfortunately the alarms blared, and the Titans immediately came to the front door. They all got in a fighting stance, but when they saw who it was their eyes widen, and lowered their guard.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

Their eyes then shot at Kali, they glared, and got in back into their fighting stances. Kali's eyes widen and put her hands up in defense, and Raven got in front of her, protectively.

"Raven? Why are you protecting her? Do you know what she did to us?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, I do, and there is a reason for it." She replied.

"And that would be?" He questioned firmly.

Kali walked from behind Raven. "Robin, please. I couldn't control myself. I've been drinking from the blood bags you have been providing for me, and when I tasted live blood... I was lost in a bloodlust, where I lose my senses. Please understand Robin." She pleaded.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Kali. "Then why were you two missing?" He asked.

"Jade enslaved me using her powers, and she used me to lure Kali to her. Jade told Kali that if she didn't join her, then she'd hurt or turn me. I watched Kali and Jade leave to go feed, and that's all I can say from that point." Raven explained, and looked at Kali.

"Jade and I went to go feed, but Jade went back to her base. I knew if I screwed up, Jade would do something to Raven, so I fed. The taste of blood forced me into bloodlust, and I couldn't control myself. I attacked you, but when it started to clear, I realized what I did. Jade told me to finish you, but I wouldn't." Kali looked at Raven. "When I returned to Jade's base, Raven was on the ground, and coughing up blood. Jade left, and I..."

"Kali turned me." Raven sighed.

"I ha-" Robin cut Kali off.

"This was exactally what I was talking about! I knew sooner or later you would do something to one of us! Bite or turn!" Robin yelled, his face firm. "You are no longer welcome here."

"Robin! I had to do it! Raven would be dead right now if it wasn't for me!" Kali yelled in protest. "Jade almost killed Raven, and if I didn't turn her, you would never see her again!"

Robin looked at Kali angrily, then looked at Raven. "Is this true?"

Raven nodded. "After Kali refused to finish you, Jade punched me in the stomach with full force. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for Kali." She said.

Robin stayed silent for a moment. The others also stayed quiet as well, waiting for their leader's answer.

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you Kali." He said, and walked away.

The others left as well, leaving Kali and Raven alone. Kali walked to her room, and Raven hers. When Raven entered her room, something felt weird to her. Every step further into her room, it grew stronger. Raven then noticed it was Kali's blood inside her calling for Kali. Raven left her room, and as she got closer to Kali's, she felt more at ease. Raven opened Kali's door, and noticed Kali just staring out the window. She walked up to Kali slowly.

"I guess I forgot to mention about the blood bond with me and you right?" Kali stated suddenly.

"Yes you did." Raven said in her monotone.

"Sorry, but with what happened today, I got sidetracked." She replied.

"I understand." Raven said.

"So my blood in you was calling for me right?" Kali questioned.

"Every step further in my room it got stronger." Raven responded.

"My blood is royal blood as you know, and since I'm now your... You know... 'Mistress'; it's hard for you to leave my side." Kali explained.

"Therefore I can't be to far away from you." Raven added.

Kali nodded. "I know the information, but I never did really know. I mean, you're the first vampire I've ever created." She said.

"So what? I'm suppose to stay in here with you?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah, otherwise, I don't think you'll sleep." Kali answered.

"Fine." Raven said, and smirked. "Mistress."

Kali laughed lightly, and looked back out the window. _'I know you're out there Jade. This whole problem has been **your**_ _fault.' _She thought, and then got in bed. Luckliy the bed was big enough for both her and Raven. **(A/N: I am** **_not _doing a slash or whatever you want to call it, cause I am not that kind of** **person.)** Raven was already asleep, but Kali wasn't. She felt bad, Jade messed up everything, and she was forced to turn Raven. After a few minutes, Kali finally found sleep.

**This is the best I can do for the night because I'm tired from my taekwondo class earlier. Night! Oh yeah, and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I hope this will be good:) Actually I know it will be since I have great help:)**

Chapter 15

Kali woke up, and realized Raven was still asleep. As soon as Kali got dressed, Raven started to wake up. Raven put on her cloak, and then remembered she was with Kali.

"Good morning Raven." Kali smiled, and leaned against one of her walls.

"Hey," Raven replied. "I was wondering about the whole undead debate about vampires."

"No, we're as alive as any person can get. Sure we're immortal, drink blood, and have in-human abilities, we're like another form of life." Kali explained, and smiled.

"Well I was just wondering about it because some people believe us to be part of the undead."

"I know, but because some of us remain in the shadows, people make stereotypes, and other beliefs about us. They all think we don't exist because we've been secretive." Kali sighed. "Come on, I'll show you the way to warm blood enough where it doesn't taste as bad."

"Meaning it's like cold pizza."

"Yes."

Kali and Raven walked to the main room, and Kali opened the refrigerator that held the blood bags. She showed Raven how to get the blood right. Robin then walked in, but didn't pay any attention to Kali.

_**'I'm coming my dear sister. I'm doing this for your own good. My army and I are headed back to Jump City as we speak. Tell your friends that if they want to try to survive, weither prepare themselves, or give up.'**_A message from Jade was heard loud and clear in Kali's head.

"Raven, can I talk to Robin alone?" Kali stated.

Raven walked out of the room, but she still stayed close to the room. Kali walked up to Robin.

"Jade is coming." She said.

He turned around to face her. "What?"

"Jade. She's coming right now." She reapeated. "She's coming with every villain you have ever fought."

"How do you know?" Robin questioned in disbelief.

"She told me, just now." She paused. "You have Titans all around the world right?"

"Yes why? Did you want to turn another one of us, or get us killed?" Robin questioned angrily.

"No! Robin, I told you I had to or Raven would have died!" Kali took a deep breath. "Call them because we're going to need them."

Robin eyed her before nodding, and he went to the computer. He typed something in, and a mic popped out.

"Titans! Calling all Titans! Report to Jump City immediately." He yelled into the mic, then he turned to face Kali. "You better not be leading us all into a trap."

Kali watched as Robin paced back and forth, waiting. After at least ten minutes, Titans East arrived, followed by Kid Flash, Kole, and Gnarrk, Bushido, Hot Spot, and Jericho.

"Robin, what seems to be the problem?" Aqualad asked.

"Let's just wait for the other Titans." He answered.

"Um... Robin? Who's that?" Speedy asked, and pointed to Kali.

"No one." Robin said, and walked out of the room as Raven walked in.

Kali sighed, and walked up to the other Titans. "I'm Kali, and sorry about Robin."

After a while Argent, Red Star, Killowat, Thunder and Lightning, Wildebeest, and rest of the Titans showed up. They all gathered in the main room, each Titan talking to each other to see what this is about. Kali, and the others was in the very front faceing the Titans. They all quieted down when Robin cleared his throat loud enough for them all to here.

"We all have a major problem. A-" Kali cut him off.

"Robin, please, let me lead this." She said.

"Why should I trust you with leading Kali?" He questioned.

"Because she's my sister, and it's a family problem that got out of hand!" She yelled, then muttered. "Thanks to Jade."

"Fine, but you better not get us killed or anything, or it will be on you." Robin said, and faced the Titans. "I'm going to let her explain."

Robin walked up to his teamates, and Raven stood by Kali.

**"**I'm Kali, and more importantly, a vampire. Recently, my twin sister, Jade, has caused problems for this city. She wishes to bring back our homeland of Vampdoria, which was lost in a raid years ago. My mother, the queen was also lost, and I was separated from Jade. I then lost my memory, and the only thing I could remember was my name, and what I was**."** Kali started to explain. **"**Jade is on her way to the city with every villain I heard you have fought, and a few others that didn't fight you. I have a feeling that if Jade wins, not just Jump City will be lost, but possibly every other city and country."

"So you're a vampire?" Speedy asked.

"Yes."

"You don't look like one."

"You watch to many movies then." Kali sighed. "Just to let you know... Jade is the most violent vampire in history. She enjoys violence, but I don't. Don't let her fool you because she looks like me, we are nothing alike."

Kali then looked at Robin, then back at the gathered Titans.

"Do you trust me?" She asked them, but the question was mostly aimed at Robin.

They all nodded, but Robin just stared at her.

_**'I'm here Kali, and I hope you're ready because I am. This is your last chance in joining me, and finishing off the Titans. If you don't join me, I Will Kill You! It was mother's request.'** _Jade's voice popped in her head.

_'Oh don't worry because I won't let you hurt them or let you kill me.'_ She replied.

Kali turned to the window, and looked at the city. "Jade, she's here." She said loud enough to let the others hear. "Come on."

Kali, and the Titans made it to the city. They all stood in the street waiting for Jade to show up. Kali and Raven was able to see Jade, but she looked slightly different. Kali recgonized the armor Jade was wearing, it was from Vampdoria, and she also noticed a crown on her head. _'I remember that crown... It's... my mother's crown!'_ Kali thought. Jade and her mindless army of villains, including Madame Rouge, and Monsieur Mallah. Both sides stood from across from each other a few feet away.

"It's sad it has to be this way dear sister." Jade said. "You left me with no other choice though."

"Your just letting your pride get in your way Jade." Kali replied.

"I am not. I see you _did_ prepare Kali. Also did you notice who's crown I found?"

"Yes, and you don't deserve to wear it."

"I do more than you Kali!" Jade yelled.

"Titans GO!" Kali yelled while Jade also yelled.

"Attack!"

**Cliffie? :P I hope this was good, and it was Ravenxxx007's idea to bring in all the Titans, and have Kali lead them. Anyway, have a nice night/day whatever it is for you! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I've haven't had anything to do lately so why not put this update?:) Hope you like it:)**

Chapter 16

The Titans and Jade's army start to fight. Each one of them sending blows, and blasting each other. Kali and Jade only stare at each other while the fight surrounds them. Kali narrows her eyes angrily at her sister, while Jade only smirked.

"Kali, see what this has become? See how this came to be?" Jade asked. "It can all stop if you join me."

"You're crazy if you think I'll join you." Kali replied.

"You're the one that's crazy. I'm not the one who became friends with mortals."

Kali shrugged. "I'm happy I found friends. You would never know what it feels like seeing how you control people instead." She said.

"It's the only way to get respect anymore. This century people are too..." Jade paused, thinking of the word. "Open-minded. Take Slade for example, I had to threaten him with his daughter so he'd obey me."

"That's what you think. Friends respect each other, family is _suppose _to respect each other, but seeing what happened now is telling me otherwise." Kali said.

Jade mouth turned into a snarl. Kali remained calm, and waited for her sister to attack. Jade then started to laugh much to Kali's suprise, so she readied herself. As Jade laughed, her fangs slid down.

"You're not serious. If it wasn't for you losing your memory, you would be by my side. You'd still go by Mother's rules and wishes." She said.

"Maybe I would have, but thinking about it... I rather have my friends." Kali responded.

Jade's eyes narrowed angrily, and bared her fangs. Kali waited for the first attack. In a blink, Jade was behind Kali, and kicked her in the back hard. Kali staggered forward a bit, and when she regained her balance she turned to see her sister inches from her face. Jade grabbed Kali, and threw her into a parked car. She then picked herself off the car.

"Everything I have planned." Jade then punched Kali in the stomach. "Everything I am doing." Another punch. "Everything I have done, was for _you_, for _us_" Jade grabbed Kali, and threw her across the street.

"But all you could think about was your _'friends'_, the damn Teen Titans." Jade sneered. "The damn Teen Titans, and _Raven._"

Kali watched as Jade hissed. "She wasn't even your sister." A smile then appeared on her face. "Do you miss her?"

Kali smiled. "Haven't you noticed she's been fighing behind you?" She asked.

Jade's eyes widen, and she turned around to see Raven fighing Jinx. "How?"

"Suprised?" Kali continued to smile.

"I killed her! She's suppose to have died." Jade faced Kali. "You... You turned her. You turned her, and now she is of royal blood! You _idiot_!"

Kali smiled again, and revealed her fangs. "Guess we all keep things to ourselves." She said.

Before Jade could move, Kali kicked her in the stomach, sending Jade against the wall of a building. Jade got up, and charged at Kali. Kali managed to grab Jade, and throw her to another parked car. Jade growled in fustration, and then punched Kali in the face. Kali regained her balance, and tried to kick Jade. However, Jade grabbed her leg, and threw her into the ground.

Raven was still fighting Jinx, when she managed to see Jade throw Kali into the ground. She encased Jinx in her magic, and sent her flying in the air. Raven rushed to try to help Kali. Jade was about to kill Kali, when Raven used her magic to send Jade into a wall. Raven landed in front of Kali, protectively.

"Raven." Kali groaned, and stood up. "What...?"

"I saw Jade almost kill you, so I sent her into a wall." Raven said.

"If you think a wall is going to stop Jade, then you're dead wrong." Kali said. "She's not one to give up."

Just then Jade started to get up from the wall, and walk to the two. "If it isn't _Raven_. The one _I _killed, only to be turned by my _sister_." She sneered.

Kali and Raven readied themselves, but Kali leaned over to Raven. "Don't. I'll fight Jade, you help the others." She whispered.

Raven looked at Kali. "But-"

"Don't make me turn it into a order. I don't want to do that." Kali said.

Raven looked at Jade, then at Kali. She nodded and flew away. Kali and Jade stared at each other, and waited; both of them didn't speak. Moments were silent until Jade broke it.

"I'm sorry it has been this way, Kali." She said.

"No your not." Kali spat.

Jade smiled. "You know me so well. I'm not really. I only wanted vampires to be remebered, known, feared, but you and the Titans prevented that. Once I kill all of you, that can come to be." She said.

Kali shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint you..."

Before Jade could move, Kali ran, and grabbed her from behind. She held Jade in a lock, and leaned to Jade's ear.

"... but we're not the one who is going to die." She finished.

Kali used her bare hand, stabbed Jade's back, and grasped her heart. Jade gasped in pain as Kali held it. The two of them stood there quietly as the fight continued in the background.

"So... This is what has become of this... I, one of the heirs to Vampdoria, Jade, dies today at the hands of her sister..." Jade said.

"If only you could have seen what it was like for me... Maybe this would have had a different end." Kali said.

"Perhaps... Maybe I could have had friends... Now it's to late... I have none, but... you do." Jade breathed. "Make the most of it."

Kali then pulled her hand back, still holding her sister's heart. Blood spilled out of Jade's mouth, and she fell to the ground. Kali dropped Jade's heart, and watched as a pool of blood formed around her sister's now lifeless body.

"I will." Kali said.

**Good night people! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter... Jade dies, and Kali still lives. I'll post the last chapter soon. Bye!:) Please review!:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm glad that you are reading this otherwise I don't think I would do this update:) So here it is:)**

Chapter 17

All the villains stopped fighting, and so did the Titans out of confusion. More confusion was added when all the villains slipped into unconsiousness. Jinx fell into Kid Flash's arms, while the villains were all on the ground, even _Slade_ was unconsious. The Titans all looked for Kali, who was still looking at her sister's lifeless body. Robin and the other Titans walked up to Kali, and gasped when they saw Jade's body, and pool of blood surrounding it.

"Kali." Robin said carefully.

Kali faced him with a neutral expression. "It's done. She dead." She said.

Everyone was silent, looking at Jade, Kali, and the unconsious villains. "What are we going to do with them?" Speedy asked.

"We should put them back in their ice prison." Robin suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea..." Kali agreed, and looked at her sister. "Who can say, I have made my heart clean, I am pure from my sin?"

"Isn't that from the bible?" Robin asked.

Kali nodded. "It's the King James version." She said.

The Titans gathered up the unconsious villains, and headed toward the Brotherhood of Evil base in Paris. Once they were all froze, every single one of them, the Titans went home. Titans East went back to Steel City, and the others back to where they came from. Kali was on the roof of the tower with Raven. They talked as the sun set over the horizon.

"Do you hate it that you had to kill your sister?" Raven asked her.

"No, my sister wasn't truly evil, she just wanted our kingdom back, but in the wrong ways. She still needed to be stopped." Kali answered.

"She did need to be stopped regardless." Raven agreed, and Kali nodded.

"I wished she could have seen mortals more than just her puppets, and her own meals." She said.

"This could have been different huh?" Raven asked.

"If it have been different, you would have never became a vampire." Kali responded. "I still feel sick inside that I turned you."

"It's okay, we'll get through this." Raven assured. "Uh... Kali?"

"Hungry?" Kali asked, and she nodded.

Kali and Raven walked to the main room where Beast Boy and Cyborg was playing a video game, Starfire playing with Silkie, and Robin watching the two fight over who was winning. Kali got her and Raven some blood, and sat down on the couch.

"Cyborg winning?" Kali asked Robin.

"Yeah, as usual, Beast Boy is complaining about it." He answered.

"Figures." Raven muttered.

Just then the alarm blared off, and the two's pointless argueing stopped. They all ran to the computer, and and Robin pulled up a map. It was a typical, bank robbery. They all ran out of the tower, and got to the bank as the moon became bright.

"Who this going to be? Now that all the villains are frozen." Beast Boy asked.

"Could be anyone now." Kali said.

"Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans." Cyborg said.

They then saw a man in a black and white suit ran out of the bank with bags of money in his hands. The Titans eyes widen at who it was, and it was none other than Dr. Light.

"I _knew_ we forgot someone!" Beast Boy yelled.

"This is going to be good." Kali smiled, and her fangs slid down.

"I think he's going to freak completely." Raven smiled a not-like-Raven-smile."

"I have a camera." Cyborg offered.

"Oo! I want pictures!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

Robin and Starfire stared at them like they were crazy, which they were. **(A/N I'm sorry, but I've had a** **_lot _of soda, it's cold outside, and I get a _'little' _crazy/hyper when it's coldXP) **Cyborg got out a camera, and aimed it at Dr. Light.

"Hey! Dr. Light!" Beast Boy yelled.

Dr. Light turned in their direction as Kali and Raven walked a few steps foward. Both of their eyes were glowing a sick blood red, and they bared their fangs. Dr. Light's face went dead-pale, and he dropped the bags full of money. He started screaming like a little girl, and Cyborg took pictures. After a little while, Dr. Light fainted, and Robin put him in cuffs. The Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Kali was looking at the pictures, and laughing. Raven was watching them as Robin walked up to her.

"What is wrong with them?" He questioned.

"I know Kali's excuse, but as for those two, I'm not going to even ask." Raven answered.

"What's Kali's excuse?" Robin wondered.

"I think she grabbed a bag of Beast Boy's blood." She replied.

"That could make a little sense."

When they got back to the tower, and Kali looked at the bag that she drained before they scared the crap out of Dr. Light. Kali sighed.

"I drank Beast Boy's blood. Didn't I?" She closed her eyes tight, hoping for a no.

"You did." Raven replied.

"Great." Kali deadpaned. "You can have his blood from now on."

"No thank you." Raven said, and shook her head.

**I'm sorry! But I've been hyper all day! I'm really sorry if this sounds a little weird! By the way... this is the last chapter!**

**Kali: No! It can't be!**

**Me: I'm sorry, but I can't do another chapter, and I can't think of a sequel or anything! Also I have to work on fighterofflames's story that he has given me: 'Phantom Evolution'. I have to work on season 2!**

**Kali:*Looks sheepish*Can I be in it?**

**Me: No, its a Danny Phantom/X-Men Evolution Xover of course you can't be in it!*Notices the sad look on Kali's face* Look I'm sorry, but you were ment for Teen Titans.**

**Kali: Fine. Be that way! I'd bite you right now if I could.**

**Me: I'd love to be bitten by a vampire, but you're just a character I've created.**

**Kali: Okay that hurt!**

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
